warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Desecrate
} |info = *Nekros emits an aura of dark power that affects every corpse within a radius of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters, consuming the corpses and granting a 22.5% / 32% / 42.5% / 54% chance to roll the corpse's drop table again to produce additional loot. After a 2-second delay on the first corpse within range, corpses are consumed one at a time in random order, with subsequent corpses consumed at a rate of 3''' corpses per second. **Corpse consumption rate and drop chance are '''not affected by mods. **Radius is affected by Ability Range. **Additional loot includes all items normally found on the original enemy's loot table, such as Mods, plus Credits, Resources, Ammo Pickups, Health Orbs, Energy Orbs, Pigments, Life Support and Power Cells. ***Enemies that normally drop Affinity Orbs, such as Feral Kubrow will drop more. ***This does not cause extra Reactant to drop. **Additional loot retrieval stacks with other loot abilities that loot while alive ( 's ), loot while petrified ( 's ), and loot on death ( 's , 's and 's Monkey Luck passive). However, it does not stack with other loot corpse abilities (Chesa Kubrow's ). *Desecrate will consume 10 Energy for every corpse consumed. This ability will remain active for as long as Nekros has energy, or the ability is manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Energy per corpse is affected by Ability Efficiency. **With the Augment installed, Desecrate will consume 10 Health per corpse instead, affected by Ability Efficiency. **While the ability is active, Nekros can still move around freely. **If toggled on, the ability icon will be grayed out and Nekros will shimmer faintly in his energy color. **Despite being a channeled ability, this does not interrupt energy regeneration from any source including Energy Siphon and Energizing Dash, and it is unaffected by Ability Duration. *Bodies that are cut in half or into multiple parts before or after death by damage or a proc are each treated as distinct "corpses", each part with their own chance to yield additional loot. *Desecrate affects the corpses of most enemies as well as dead faction allies from Invasions, The Grustrag Three, Eximus enemy corpses, and Corrupted Vor's corpse if it is left behind. Desecrate also affects the following: **Vaporized enemies as long as Desecrate is cast before they fully disappear. **Enemies vaporized by Nova's even after the corpses have disappeared. When Desecrate is cast, the corpses appear and disappear quickly. **Shadow corpses from . Desecrating shadow corpses will only yield health orbs. *Desecrate does not work on enemies that explode on death, such as Volatile Runners, or on certain bosses including Sprag and Ven'kra Tel. *Sometimes, corpses may yield no drops even if Desecrate's attempt at the extra loot roll was successful, because the enemy's loot table can include a chance to drop nothing. *Successfully desecrated corpses will glow with the chosen energy color and turn into smoke before fading away. *Initial activation of the ability has a cast time of 1.8 seconds. |augment = |tips = *Know the timespan for a body to completely disintegrate: **Grineer and Corpus corpses will disintegrate in 15 seconds. **Infested corpses and d enemies will disintegrate in 5''' seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with will disintegrate in '''3 seconds. **Corpses from enemies affected with will disintegrate within a second. **Enemies that do not leave bodies behind cannot be desecrated. *Most useful in Survival missions, due to the large amount of enemies. **Nekros can also desecrate personal life support from bodies. *Weapons with high damage are likely to dismember enemies into multiple body parts. *Desecrate synergizes well with – every energy orb picked up will regenerate health and vice versa, allowing for Desecrate to be constantly active, regardless of whether the player has the augment or not. *When using it is beneficial to take a controlled amount of damage, or use in order to fully benefit from being able to pick up Health orbs (also consider using or to recover energy while taking damage). *Desecrate is also very effective in Excavation missions because it can be used on Power Carriers, possibly making them drop additional power cells. *Because Hydroid's Undertow preserves the bodies of enemies it kills, Desecrate synergizes very well with it if used properly, especially on Defense or Survival missions. **Also applies to ' . *Corpses are consumed upon Desecrate's attempt to roll extra loot, regardless of success or not. *Overlapping Desecrate using two or more Nekroses will not generate more loot. Only one Nekros is needed for the entirety of their Desecrate range. Having multiple Desecrating Nekroses may still be useful if the Nekroses themselves are spread out and not overlapping. |max = }} See Also * de:Entweihen es:Profanar ru:Осквернить Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Nekros Category:Update 10 Category:Channeled Abilities